


Celebrating

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cheeky Harry, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Celebrating

The scent of basil and lemon overwhelmed you as you entered your home. You followed the lovely fragrance into the kitchen where you found your Harry clad in his apron and swaying to the soft instrumental music playing around him.

Such a domestic image of the man you loved was enough to make you swoon, but even more so was the dazzling smile he gave as he turned at the sound of your footsteps, wooden spoon in hand, before bringing that spoon to your lips.

You took in the taste of the smooth cream sauce he provided you. The taste was explosive and mesmerizing, tangy and buttery simultaneously. A light moan escaped your lips without you even realizing.

Harry beamed at your reaction, setting down the spoon so he could hold you properly.

“I thought you’d love it. Fats and citrus,” he said as he held your hips. He placed the lightest of kisses on your nose before turning back to the stove to continue his work.

“Why all the fuss, dear?” you asked as you snaked your arms around his waist, resting your head comfortably between his shoulder blades as he continued to stir pots and add seasoning. The movement of his arms gently rocked your head, the soft sway lulling you into a peaceful rest.

His voice moments later startled you out of your slumber. You hadn’t realized you were capable of falling asleep standing up, but the smells that filled the room and the warmth of your husband’s comforting frame was just what you needed to ease you of the worries of your otherwise stressful day. 

“We’re celebrating,” he stated, pointing to the spot on the counter beside him that he had failed to notice. A cake box from your favorite bakery sat beautifully wrapped and ready to be opened and eaten. So much good food had you salivating already.

“What are we celebrating?” you asked, moving towards the box to play with the delicate string holding it together.

“Me,” he boasted, very matter-of-fact, before giving you the cheekiest of grins you’d even seen.

“Harry,” you warned, knowing he had something he wasn’t telling you, “what’s going on?”

“Open the box,” he offered with lightness as he returned his attention back to the vegetables and pork chops on the stove-top.

Hesitantly, you pulled at the strings and opened the lid. Inside was a lovely cake with words in frosting atop it that made your stomach drop: “Happy Father’s Day.”

You gaped at the man beside you. He wasn’t looking at you but you saw the giant smile spread across his face, the lightness in his shoulders, and the pink across his cheeks. How did he know?

You didn’t even get the chance to ask the question.

“Your doctor called the home today, darling. Is there something you need to tell me?”

He began turning off burners and pulling out plates as he waited patiently for your response. Your answer wasn’t going to surprise him, but you knew he was looking forward to hearing it from your lips.

“Well,” you began, hand absentmindedly moving to your stomach as you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. You took a stabilizing breath as he met your gaze.

Harry reached for your other hand, stroking your fingers gently with his own to encourage you.

“I’m pregnant,” you finally finished. A smile spreading across your face as the nervousness fled your body now that the words were out in the open.

Immediately, Harry brought your hand up to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles before tugging you forward into his chest.

You couldn’t resist the urge to nuzzle into him. Your senses were in overdrive and his aftershave was the most heavenly thing you’d ever experienced. You sighed as his arms held you close, comforted by the warm embrace of the man you loved.

“You’re happy?” you finally had the courage to ask.

“Ecstatic,” he confirmed, his hand running gently and soothingly through your hair. “Now don’t you have something to say to me?” he encouraged.

You pulled away slightly to take in his face. His hands instinctively came forward to rest on your still-flat stomach, acknowledging the life that would soon make its presence known.

“Happy Father’s day, Harry,” you whispered before craning up to peck his smiling lips.


End file.
